<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Overworld by heartemoji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905758">Into the Overworld</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartemoji/pseuds/heartemoji'>heartemoji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(If I continue this fic), Chat (Dream SMP), Dialogue Heavy, Fantasy elements, First Meetings, Gen, Immortal Philza (Dream SMP), Immortal Technoblade (Dream SMP), Minecraft lore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phil basically just explains a lot of things, Piglin Technoblade (Dream SMP), The Blood God (Dream SMP), Unreliable Narrator, Winged Philza (Dream SMP), Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartemoji/pseuds/heartemoji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil never thought that he'd have to explain what an hour was to someone who didn't know what the sky was, never mind the sun, until a strange piglin named Technoblade followed him through a nether portal.</p>
<p>(Or, a Techno and Phil first meeting fic but Techno is nearly an adult and enters an alien world with Phil as his guide, ft. massive amounts of world building. Also, the fic is labelled 1/? chapters because I have ideas for more, but the first chapter can be and is intended to be read as a complete story)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; Philza (Dream SMP)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into the Overworld</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Worldbuilding go brrrr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The oppressive, dry heat of the Nether weighed on Phil’s skin and feathers, and every breath invited hot, acrid air into his lungs, though he ignored the familiar atmosphere of the hellish dimension in favor of smiling at the piglin he just offered a gold ingot to.</p>
<p>The piglin disregarded him as he appraised the ingot and after half a minute of various gold tests he nodded, put the ingot in his bundle, and gestured for Phil to follow him deeper into the heart of the bastion. Phil forced himself to relax under the sharp gazes of various piglin brutes that Phil had spent a few months gaining the trust of. They peacefully let him pass into the blackstone vault in the middle of the bastion and the piglin Phil traded with wasted no time placing his ingot on a shelf of other ingots and then turned to the chest in the middle of the room.</p>
<p>Phil awkwardly shifted on his feet as the hot floor that sat no more than a few meters over a pool of lava heated his boots and talons. Phil resisted the urge to peer over the piglin's shoulder as he pulled out a massive chunk of ancient debris. After inspecting it for a second it was handed to Phil, who carefully placed it into his bag.</p>
<p>"Well, thank you." Phil gave a quick nod. "I guess I'll be on my way, now."</p>
<p>The piglin trader nodded in return, a human gesture Phil imagined they had picked up from another trader, and then grunted something in the piglin language.</p>
<p>He took it as his cue to leave and quickly made his way out of the vault and to the entrance of the bastion.</p>
<p>“You.”</p>
<p>Phil startled at the word spoken in Common in the middle of a piglin bastion.</p>
<p>He whirled around to try to locate the source of the voice and spotted a teenaged piglin brute, just shy of adulthood, looking directly at him. “Hello?”</p>
<p>“I need you to bring me to a working portal.” The piglin’s accent was nearly unidentifiable, with some hints of the average hybrid accent all hybrids with snouts had as a consequence of their mouth shape, something that strangely sounded like western English, and something else entirely that Phil attributed to the piglin language.</p>
<p>Phil blinked in shock as he processed the accented words. "Why?"</p>
<p>"I need to go to the Overworld." He responded, as if it were obvious.</p>
<p>"Piglins zombify when they go to the Overworld." Phil eyed the enchanted golden armor and jewelry that adorned his scarred face.</p>
<p>"I'm aware." The piglin didn't elaborate on that. "I'm going to follow you."</p>
<p>Phil glanced at the netherite sword attached to the piglin's hip. "I guess I can't stop you."</p>
<p>The kid huffed and his shoulders straightened in pride. "No, you really couldn't."</p>
<p>Phil rolled his eyes. “Alright then, you got a name? Mine’s Phil.”</p>
<p>“I’m called Technoblade in Common.”</p>
<p>“Strange name, well, let’s go, I want to get back to the Overworld before it gets dark.” Phil patted his bag.</p>
<p>Techno looked at him curiously and Phil realized that that phrase didn’t make as much sense in the Nether. He gestured for the piglin to follow him and quickly left the bastion.</p>
<p>“How’d you learn to speak Common?” Phil asked while they walked.</p>
<p>Theoretically he knew that piglins could speak Common, generally animal hybrids in the Overworld had no problem with it. But, no piglin Phil had ever met spoke it, so he assumed that something about them rendered them incapable of speaking it.</p>
<p>“I taught myself it while traders and warriors visited the bastion.” Techno shrugged. “I started learning a few years ago and I’ve got the grammar down, I think, it’s just pronunciation that’s weird and I don’t know words for a lot of Overworld things.”</p>
<p>“If piglins can speak Common why don’t they learn? It’d make bartering a hell of a lot easier.”</p>
<p>“Superstitions, mostly, on top of the language barrier not really being too important.”</p>
<p>“Because of the zombie virus?”</p>
<p>Techno nodded. “Exactly.”</p>
<p>“Weird, but whatever.”</p>
<p>The two of them fell into a comfortable silence as they walked to the portal Phil used. Halfway there they were accosted by a hungry hoglin and Phil had the pleasure of watching Techno single-handedly kill and gut it.</p>
<p>“That’s pretty impressive, usually it takes an entire hunting party to take one down.”</p>
<p>Techno’s ears raised above his head. “I’m just that good.”</p>
<p>“We could have a friendly bout once we get topside.” Phil offered.</p>
<p>“Sure.” Techno bared his teeth in a friendly manner. “Let’s keep going.”</p>
<p>"So why do you want to go to the Overworld?" Phil asked.</p>
<p>Techno paused before answering. "It's… complicated but I have a… duty that requires me to go to the Overworld."</p>
<p>"Uh… huh." Phil gave him an incredulous look. "And why me? Not that I mind the company but you seem like a capable lad."</p>
<p>"All the portals nearby have been broken because they don't want piglets to wander into them and… not come back, and I didn't want to wander around looking for portals so I'm going with you. I also don't want to wander into some strange alternate dimension that I hardly know anything about without a guide; and the piglins in the bastion trust you."</p>
<p>Phil nodded. "And you're not afraid of the virus?"</p>
<p>"Nah I've got it handled."</p>
<p>"How?"</p>
<p>"Don't even worry about it." Techno vocalized in the piglin language, resulting in a sound like a huff.</p>
<p>They both fell into silence as Phil realized that he wouldn't get his question answered. The rest of their journey went by without incident and finally they spotted the portal standing where a soul sand valley met nether wastes.</p>
<p>“You know that if you go through this portal you’re going to die, right?” Phil said as soon as they reached their destination.</p>
<p>“I have… reason to believe that I’ll survive the Overworld.” Techno responded.</p>
<p>“What? Did someone tell you that you were special or something?” Phil asked incredulously.</p>
<p>Techno’s silence answered for him.</p>
<p>“Are you sure that they weren’t trying to kill you, mate?”</p>
<p>He scowled. “No, they weren’t.”</p>
<p>Phil shrugged and lit the portal. “Well, I’m going through it and if you follow me and zombify that’s your problem.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to be fine.”</p>
<p>Phil stepped into the portal, quickly followed by a resolute Technoblade and within moments they were whisked into the Overworld. They both exited the portal and Techno turned to Phil triumphantly a moment before he collapsed and began shaking violently.</p>
<p>“Oh my god I told you this would happen.”</p>
<p>Techno glared up at him through the pain and the sound of his bones grinding together.</p>
<p>“Just so you know I’m shoving your zombified remains back into the portal I do not have time to bury you before night falls.”</p>
<p>Techno’s eyes furrowed further- in confusion. Phil silently realized that the piglin would have no idea what ‘night’ is- and he never would, shame. The transformation finished quickly and with a loud crack.</p>
<p>Phil barely had time to register that Techno was not in fact a zombie before the piglin shot up off the ground. He jumped in shock as Techno wildly looked around at the green forest around them and then down at his hands.</p>
<p>“Why is my fur pink!?”</p>
<p>“Huh- you look more like a pig hybrid than a piglin now.” Phil noted.</p>
<p>He instantly connected the two Common words. “A pig? Like piglin?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, pigs are basically the Overworld version of a hoglin. They’re pink.”</p>
<p>Techno looked at him, eyes wide. “Are you telling me I was turned into an Overworld mob? What else happened to me?”</p>
<p>“Er, aside from the pink fur, not much; but, ah, you have pupils now.”</p>
<p>“Pupils?” Techno glanced down at his body and patted around.</p>
<p>“Ya know how if you look into my eye you can see blue and black?”</p>
<p>Techno peered into Phil’s eyes. “Yeah- I’ve seen traders with brown bits in their eyes.”</p>
<p>“The black bit is my pupil and the blue bit is my iris. Imagine my eyes but your iris is red instead of blue.”</p>
<p>“This is weird.”</p>
<p>“Yeah…” Phil suspected that Techno’s snout had changed shape but he didn’t have enough experience with piglins to really tell. “I think you somehow transformed into a pig hybrid to protect from the Overworld zombie virus. It must attack something about the Nether within piglins so you transformed to avoid the virus altogether.”</p>
<p>“So I’m… human now?”</p>
<p>“You could definitely pass as a human now, but I’ve got no idea if you’re actually human.” Phil shrugged. “We don’t really know, but it’ll definitely be easier for you now that you look like this- you’ll get less questions.”</p>
<p>Techno shivered suddenly. “It’s really cold out here.”</p>
<p>Phil laughed. “This is extremely nice weather, actually, we’re just in a forest.”</p>
<p>“Nice?” He shook his head in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Yup, now come on, we’ve got to go to my house before sunset.”</p>
<p>Techno huffed and looked around. “I have no idea what that is.”</p>
<p>Phil pointed up. “You see that big blazing ball of fire in the sky?”</p>
<p>He looked up at it. “Ow.”</p>
<p>“Don’t- don’t look directly at it you’ll go blind!”</p>
<p>“You said to look at it!” Techno quickly averted his eyes to the ground.</p>
<p>“I did not! I asked if you saw it!”</p>
<p>“I need to look at it to see it!” He glared at Phil.</p>
<p>“Oh my god- whatever.” Phil rolled his eyes. “That ball of fire is called the sun, it floats in the sky, and ‘sky’ is what we call the void when it’s above us. And ‘void’ is what we call the nothingness that surrounds every dimension. The sun moves across the sky from east to west and when it goes below the horizon- essentially the line where land meets the sky- it’s called sunset and that’s what I meant by ‘night falls’ earlier. When the sun isn’t there it’s replaced by the moon which goes along the same path; the moon doesn’t emit nearly as much light as the sun so it’s much darker and harder to see than during the day.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Techno spoke slowly, slightly botching the pronunciation of the new words. “So, ‘day’ is when the ‘sun’ is floating in the ‘sky’ then what is it called when this ‘moon’ is in the sky?”</p>
<p>“Night, among other words.” Phil responded. “When the moon replaces the sun, which is going to happen in a few hours, that’s called sunset, and when the sun replaces the moon that’s called sunrise.”</p>
<p>Techno nodded. “And we need to get to your house by the time the moon replaces the sun because it gets dark?”</p>
<p>“Yup, and it’s very dangerous outside when it’s dark.”</p>
<p>“Oh, fun.”</p>
<p>Phil laughed. “For some it is, now let’s go.”</p>
<p>Techno started to follow Phil, who had taken out a map, through the forest biome. “You said some other words I don’t really know: east, west, and hours.”</p>
<p>“So, east and west are ‘key directions’ that humans use to navigate in the Overworld. East is the direction the sun rises from, and west is where it sets. There are two others, north and south and these are going to be vitally important for survival in the Overworld.” Phil pointed in the directions he mentioned. “And, an entire cycle of the moon and sun going around the Overworld is called a day, the day is split into 20 hours, and those hours are split into 60 minutes each, and those minutes are 60 seconds each.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, now that I think about it I’ve heard about hours and those things.”</p>
<p>Phil nodded. “Good, right now it’s about 7:30 and the sun sets at 10 so we have two and a half hours to get back to my house.”</p>
<p>The two of them spotted a small river before they could get into another round of questions and Phil was about to step over it and leave when Techno knelt down to inspect it.</p>
<p>“This is water, right?” Techno plunged a hand into it and then retracted it immediately- like he’d been burned. “It’s cold!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, mate, river water tends to be cold around these parts.”</p>
<p>Techno carefully reached a hand into the water and brought it up to face to drink it. “Ew. It tastes like the inside of my mouth.”</p>
<p>“That’s an opinion that some humans share- I think it’s refreshing.”</p>
<p>Techno scrunched up his face in disgust but didn’t respond, and instead dunked his arms into the water and scooped up some gravel. “Oh, we have this in the Nether.”</p>
<p>Phil laughed at the piglin’s face. “I think it’s one of the few things our dimensions have in common, but if you look closer there’s other things in the river- namely dirt and sand.”</p>
<p>“I’m gonna be real with you here Phil- those are really boring compared to everything else I’ve just seen today. Outwardly I look really composed but on the inside I’m freaking out about all of this- the Overworld has a 'void' above it that has a massive fire in it that will blind you if you look at it. How do you explain that?”</p>
<p>“I’ve no idea, mate, I’m not an astronomist or whatever.”</p>
<p>Techno dropped the gravel back into the water and stared at the ripples it made. Something plunged into the water in front of him and he leaped back in shock.</p>
<p>“Wanna see something cool, then?”</p>
<p>Techno looked up to see Phil holding a trident- a weapon Techno was familiar with but had never used. Phil brushed a hand along it and enchantments shone on the handle.</p>
<p>“Tridents were made for combat in water so they have a few enchantments that you won’t see on swords and bows- and because they only work in water I reckon you’ve never seen them before.”</p>
<p>“Probably not.” Techno agreed while he stood up.</p>
<p>Phil motioned for Techno to step into the knee-high water with him and the piglin followed after a second of hesitation at its temperature.</p>
<p>“Channeling isn’t on my trident- it’s only useful during thunderstorms but I do have the Riptide enchantment and it’ll help us get back home quicker.”</p>
<p>“What’s a thun-” Techno suddenly squealed and jumped out of the river. “Something touched my leg!”</p>
<p>“A fish?” Phil laughed. “Were you just touched by a fish?”</p>
<p>Techno opened his mouth and then immediately closed it in anger. “No.”</p>
<p>“Do you even know what a fish is?”</p>
<p>“Yes- I’ve eaten a fish before and it tasted pretty bad, but I thought fish lived in oceans, not rivers.”</p>
<p>“Certain types of fish only live in oceans, but you can find salmon in rivers too.”</p>
<p>Techno cautiously dipped a hoof back into the river. “Do they bite?”</p>
<p>Phil laughed again. “No, they don’t, now come over here.”</p>
<p>Something unfolded from Phil’s back and Techno watched in shock as two green wings emerged from underneath Phil’s black cloak. Techno stepped into the river and inspected them.</p>
<p>Phil watched the piglin for a moment before something occurred to him. “There aren’t any winged mobs in the Nether, are there?”</p>
<p>“No.” Techno confirmed. “But I met a warrior with blue wings and she used them in battle, it was impressive.”</p>
<p>“I’m a parrot hybrid.” Phil explained. “They’re one of the few mobs with wings and they come in a few colors, but that’s not the point. I think I’m strong enough to glide a ways with you, and we can use the trident to very quickly get thirty feet in the air.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“Yup, it’ll be faster for me to soar with the trident, and if you’re up for it we could use fireworks.”</p>
<p>“To fly with?” Techno asked excitedly.</p>
<p>Phil grinned. “Yup.”</p>
<p>“I’m in!”</p>
<p>Phil slammed the trident back into the water and the enchantments glowed brighter. “I’m going to wrap an arm around you but you’re going to need to hang onto me unless you want to fall to your death.”</p>
<p>Techno nodded and stepped into Phil’s personal space. “Don’t drop me.”</p>
<p>He laughed and wrapped an arm around Techno’s waist, tried not to be intimidated by his height, and readied his wings. “On my count we’re going to soar very high into the air, so be prepared.”</p>
<p>“I’m ready.” Techno stated resolutely.</p>
<p>“Alright… five, four, three-”</p>
<p>At three Phil threw the trident and Riptide grabbed them both and shot them into the air. Techno squealed in equal parts shock and exhilaration before Phil opened his wings and caught the air.</p>
<p>They soared over the trees and just before their feet could touch the treetops Phil lit a firework and a burst of force sent them back into the air.</p>
<p>Techno whooped in joy as they followed the river south and Phil joined in his laughter. After about half an hour they reached a sizeable village and Phil landed them a bit clumsily down in front of his house.</p>
<p>“Remind me to do trading and groceries tomorrow, if it doesn’t rain.” Phil looked up at the sky and Techno noticed an increase of the white things compared to earlier.</p>
<p>“What-” Techno laughed incredulously. “That was the coolest thing I’ve ever experienced and you’re worried about trading and… rain?”</p>
<p>“Flying is a pretty normal thing for me, mate.” Phil unlocked the door to his house. “Anyway, come inside ‘cause I’m sure you don’t have a house.”</p>
<p>Techno cautiously entered Phil’s house and looked around. “So what’s rain?”</p>
<p>Phil followed him in, closed the door behind them, and lit his lanterns. “Essentially clouds- the big fluffy white things in the sky- get a bunch of water and once they get too full water falls to the ground. That’s rain, if it’s cold it becomes snow ‘cause the water freezes, and if it’s raining really hard you could get a thunderstorm. During thunderstorms it… thunders, I guess, lightning comes down from the clouds and strikes the ground in a single second, it’s extremely loud and deadly.”</p>
<p>“How does water get into the sky?”</p>
<p>“I’ve no idea, mate.” Phil shrugged. “Met someone that said that rain goes up into the sky invisibly after it falls.”</p>
<p>“That… doesn’t make any sense.”</p>
<p>“Neither does any other dimension, if I were to be honest.”</p>
<p>Techno thought about it for a second. “That’s true.”</p>
<p>Phil took off his cloak and set it onto a chair. “I’ve got an extra room you can stay in for now, and we’ll deal with everything else in the morning, unless you’re hungry.”</p>
<p>“Famished.” He admitted.</p>
<p>Phil smiled. “Well, I have some foods to introduce you to, then. Ever heard of soup?”</p>
<p>“It’s a liquid?” Techno responded uncertainly.</p>
<p>“And it evaporates in your hell dimension, yup.” Phil led Techno into the kitchen. “I think I have some leftover rabbit stew in here.”</p>
<p>Techno’s hooves clip clopped against Phil’s wood floor, to the former’s dismay and the latter’s amusement. Phil pointedly didn’t mention it and instead grabbed two bowls out of a barrel sitting suspended above a small campfire.</p>
<p>“Here, it’s going to be a little hot so watch your mouth.” He set them down at the table and gestured for Techno to sit.</p>
<p>“I’m from the Nether Phil I can handle some hot water.”</p>
<p>Phil shrugged and sat down opposite of the piglin. “Suit yourself, but it’d be a shame to burn your taste buds off before you can eat anything else.”</p>
<p>Techno grabbed his bowl and without hesitation downed the entire thing- rabbit, potatoes, and all- without flinching. Phil raised an eyebrow at the pained expression Techno fought to keep off his face and after a good ten seconds got him some water to chase the stew down.</p>
<p>“That didn’t hurt at all.” Techno said after a moment.</p>
<p>“Sure, mate.” Phil smiled. “Out of curiosity do you know what boiling is?”</p>
<p>“It has something to do with water being hot.”</p>
<p>Phil paused. “I’m adding a dictionary to the things on our grocery list tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“I feel like I’ve already asked a variation of this question too many times today, but what’s a dictionary?”</p>
<p>“A book with every word in the Common language in it- and now that I’m thinking about it there might be a Common to Piglin dictionary out there somewhere.”</p>
<p>Techno shifted awkwardly in his seat. “That sounds cool except… I don’t know how to read Common.”</p>
<p>Phil looked up from his stew in shock. “I… that is something you’re going to need to learn to do, and something I’m not going to teach you.”</p>
<p>“That’s fair…” Techno shrugged. “Once I do some trading I should have enough gold to afford a tutor.”</p>
<p>“You have anything to trade with?” Phil set his empty bowl down on the table.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.” Techno smiled sharply. “I heard that Overworld traders love nether stars so I fought a few withers to get a head start.”</p>
<p>Phil gaped in shock. "That is not an easy thing to do."</p>
<p>“It was for me.”</p>
<p>“Alright, tone down the ego there, Techno.” He stood up and put his bowl in the sink. “But they’ll definitely get you pretty wealthy around these parts; also, the Overworld uses emeralds as currency, not gold."</p>
<p>"Emeralds are a green stone, right?" Techno mimicked Phil and put his own bowl in the sink. "I've had some human traders try to give it to me before."</p>
<p>"Yup, oh and if you have any gold that was mined and smelted in the Nether you should trade it to an apothecary, Nether gold makes better potion ingredients than Overworld gold so they'll pay more for it than your average trader."</p>
<p>"Duly noted."</p>
<p>Phil started up the sink. "I can go with you while you trade, make sure you don't get lost or scammed or anything. And you might need a translator, Common is pretty new to these parts so most everyone only knows English."</p>
<p>Techno perked up. "Oh, I'm fluent in English- but I can't read it."</p>
<p>"Really?" Phil asked in English.</p>
<p>"Yup, I… let's say, had a really good teacher or two." Techno's weird piglin accent was completely absent from his English, leaving behind a hybrid accent and a strong western English accent.</p>
<p>"Your accent's not from around here but your pronunciation is incredible."</p>
<p>"It isn't?"</p>
<p>"No, way too far west, up here we've got what people call northern accents. I assume your teacher was western."</p>
<p>"Yeah… probably, they didn't ever really talk about their past."</p>
<p>Phil stopped the flow of water into the cauldron sink. "Ah I've forgotten my manners, I've got a spare armor stand you can keep your armor at in the closet, follow me."</p>
<p>Techno followed him to a small closet at the entrance of the hallway. Inside sat a coat and hat stand, and two empty armor stands. Quickly the both of them shed their armor and shifted the pieces to the stands. Phil noted Techno's strange gambeson he wore as under armor, it appeared to be made of hoglin leather and had a second inner layer made of strider silk.</p>
<p>"You're going to need to go clothes shopping if you want to fit in." Phil commented. "I'd offer you some of my old clothes but you're kind of tall as shit."</p>
<p>"I think you humans are just small." Techno huffed.</p>
<p>"Alright, alright- are you even done growing?"</p>
<p>"Yeah- hey- I'm almost an adult."</p>
<p>Phil paused and then shot him an odd look. "In the Overworld we tell time using the sun and moon- how do you know how old you are without them?”</p>
<p>“Uh, piglins all have really good…” Techno raised one of his ears as if he were listening to something far away. “Internal clocks.” He said the English phrase like a question.</p>
<p>“I guess that’s one way to tell time.” Phil stepped past Techno and went back into the kitchen to take care of the bowls.</p>
<p>He followed Phil and made a displeased face at the noise his hooves made. “How many…" Techno paused before he continued, still speaking in English. "Hours has it been since we arrived in the Overworld?”</p>
<p>Phil glanced at the clock on his wall. “Just one.”</p>
<p>“Huh.” Techno clopped closer to Phil and stopped abruptly. “Okay what am I walking on it’s like… a stiff fungus stem.”</p>
<p>“It’s wood, mate, from trees.”</p>
<p>“Do dictionaries come with pictures?”</p>
<p>Phil laughed. “No but we can get you a toddler’s book if you need one.”</p>
<p>Techno made a distinctively piglin huff. “Alright I’m not a baby.”</p>
<p>“I’m just messin’ with ya.” Phil quickly finished the dishes while Techno tested the acoustics of his oak wood floor. “Okay enough of that, I’ve got a spare room for you to sleep in for now. We’ll go over what we’re doing tomorrow in the morning.”</p>
<p>He set the bowls up to dry and then showed Techno the small bedroom he’d be sleeping in. “I can get you some spare clothes, not sure if they’ll be able to fit you at all, though.”</p>
<p>Techno shook his head. “I’ll be fine, this thing’s got two layers.”</p>
<p>“Good night, then, Techno.”</p>
<p>“Good… night?” Techno parroted, confused.</p>
<p>Phil snuffed out the room's redstone torch with a smile, plunging it into darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested for more please let me know! I don't intend to write much more for this at the moment but ideas go brrrr so please comment if you want more and it might kick my approval-thirsty brain to write more lol. If I continue this series it's going to be a three part epic that goes from here and ends at Phil entering the Dream SMP with a pit stop at the Antarctic Empire.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>